


Strength in a Family

by Judaiandjohan, pulveremcomedesligulas, xcyfiawnderx



Series: We fucked up and made a super hero au [11]
Category: Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda) - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: #letlegendswear2k19, F/M, Legend's year is chaotic enough, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Malon is everyone's mom, Malon's turn to learn the truth, Warriors and Sky are good friends to the Forresters boys, also there's a surprise guest star ~, and not Warriors and Legend, even the ones that have moms who aren't evil or absent or both, let's be thankful Warriors and Twilight are in the same grade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-11-02 01:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judaiandjohan/pseuds/Judaiandjohan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulveremcomedesligulas/pseuds/pulveremcomedesligulas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcyfiawnderx/pseuds/xcyfiawnderx
Summary: Even after arriving at the hospital, it takes Malon some time to get the full story.Another sequel to 'A Day Out'





	Strength in a Family

**Author's Note:**

> Written by pulveremcomedesligulas

The hospital room was quiet except for the beeping from the machines. It was a steady beeping, one Malon should've found reassuring,.

But she didn't.

Legend was lying asleep on the bed, his breathing quiet. Malon should have focused on that - on the fact that he was breathing and the doctors said he was expected to make a full recovery.

But she didn't.

Instead she found herself focusing on the two IVs stuck in him - one with fluids and the other a heavy dose of antibiotics. She focused on paleness of his skin and the shockingly white bandages wrapped around his middle.

All she could think about was how small he looked, and how it reminded her so much of when the nightmare villain had trapped him in a coma for a month. 

It also reminded her of how Wild had appeared after they had rescued him, lying in the hospital bed dwarfed by the wires and tubes all around him.

Two of her boys, who both had such big and bright personalities, made small by one wretched woman.

A quiet knock on the door pulled Malon from her thoughts as she looked up to see Warriors in his wheelchair being pushed into the room by Sky.

"You seem ready to leave," she said with a small smile. Sky returned it, but Warriors didn't say anything as he looked to Legend.

"I don't like seeing him like this," Warriors said quietly. "It was bad enough that one time he got knocked out in Save the Citizen and had to lay unconscious in the nurse’s office for a few hours. But this..."

Warriors gripped the armrests of his chair and took a breath before turning to look back at Malon. 

"We just came by to see you before we left," he said. "I can't get you anything, but I'm sure Sky here would be more than willing."

Sky smacked his brother lightly but nodded anyway.

"Thank you boys," Malon said. "But I'm okay."

"He's one of the toughest fighters out of all of us, Mrs. F," Sky said. Malon didn't have the heart to remind him he didn't have to call her that like she normally did - that most of the others called her Malon or even Mom. "He's gonna be okay."

Malon didn't answer.

"We'll leave you be," Warriors said after a pause. He motioned for Sky to push him out of the room.

"Wait," Malon said before they could leave. She looked up to meet their confused faces. 

"I wanted to thank you boys. Especially you, Warriors."

"Thank us?" Sky asked.

"Why?" Warriors asked.

Malon gave a sad smile and turned back to Legend. "Dusk told me about the plan you made for if you were ever out with Wild when Majora showed up. She said that you included Legend and Twilight in that plan too. I just wanted to thank you for caring for my boys."

"They’re our friends, Malon," Warriors said. "Of course we care. I just wish there was more we could've done."

"You did more than enough," Malon said, shaking her head. Slowly she pushed herself from her seat, her body stiff from sitting so long, and made her way over. She gave each of the teens a hug, knowing all of them were doing their best to hold back tears. 

A small groan came from the direction of the bed and Malon immediately shot up to see Legend grimacing in pain, his eyes blinking as he tried to take in where he was.

"_Fuck _," he muttered. "What the fuck happened?"

"Don't swear," Malon chastised as she made her way over to his side.

"You earned a few pretty new scars is what happened," Warriors said with a smirk. 

Legend blinked and looked between Malon and Warriors and Sky. He didn't say anything for a minute, likely processing what was going on. Then...

"Trying out new accessories there, scarf boy?" Legend shot at Warriors.

"Are you referring to my nice new wheels or the latest trend in footwear?" Warriors shot back.

Legend snorted a laugh, only for it to die out as he groaned in pain. 

"Okay, note to self, laughing is not a good idea right now," he groaned.

"I would think not," Malon said. "You have a stitched up knife wound in your stomach."

“We’ll take that as our cue to leave,” Sky said, gripping onto the wheelchair handles. “Glad you’re awake Legend.”

They quietly moved out of the door as Malon settled herself back down in her chair beside Legend’s bed. 

"Now that they're gone are you going to yell at me?" Legend asked after the door closed behind his friends. 

"I'm not going to yell at you," Malon said softly, leaning forward to take Legend’s hand. She studied Legend for a moment before sighing. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shi-" he paused after seeing her expression and corrected himself: "terrible. Remind me never to get stabbed again."

He was trying to make jokes, but Malon could read how upset he actually was.

"Can you tell me what happened?" she asked quietly.

Legend looked at her with wide eyes. "Has Twi not told you?"

Malon shook her head. "Your brother has barely said anything since Midna found you two."

Legend's alarmed expression grew as he tried to sit up only to grimace and swear. Malon didn't chastise him this time as she gently pushed him back down. 

"Don't move too much you'll pull your stitches."

"Where's Twi?" Legend asked, sounding desperate. "Please, I..."

There was a knock on the door that stopped Legend from finishing his sentence. They both looked up to see Twilight sticking his head in, a relieved expression forming on his face at the sight of Legend awake.

"I saw Warriors and Sky in the hallway," he said. His voice was quiet and hoarse, which was understandable since he hadn't spoken for several hours and had been crying for half of those. "They said Legend had woken up."

The relief was evident on Legend's face as he watched Twilight take a seat on the other side of his bed. 

"You're okay," Legend said. 

Malon was surprised by the statement, but Twilight didn't seem to be. 

"She didn't even try to hurt me," he said. Legend's relief mixed with confusion at the words. 

"She didn't? I would've thought..." he frowned, staring down the bed at his blanket covered legs. "I would've figured she would've gone for both of us."

"What are you talking about?" Malon asked, trying to keep her rising frustration out of her voice. She wasn't frustrated at her sons, but the fact that she had very little idea what they were discussing bothered her.

Twilight looked up to meet her eyes, only for his gaze to drop quickly after. 

Malon hated seeing that expression on her oldest son. 

"Twilight, sweetie, what happened?"

Twilight just shook his head, keeping his face down. Malon watched as a shuddering breath shook his shoulders. Turning back to Legend, she could see her other son watching his brother with a broken expression.

"Can you tell me Legend?" Malon asked. 

Legend nodded slowly, not taking his eyes off Twilight. Malon was shocked to see tears actually forming in the corners of Legend's eyes.

"When Majora first showed up, she held me at knife point," Legend said slowly. Malon's gaze followed as Legend lifted his free hand to carefully touch the bandages around his neck. "Midna showed up with Dad and quickly left to bring Warriors and Hyrule here."

"She was coming right back," Twilight choked out. "She was..."

His voice cut off as another sob ripped through him. Sniffles came from Legend's direction told Malon the other boy had stopped fighting his tears as well.

"After Midna left, Dad begged Majora to let me go," Legend continued, his words thick with his tears. "She wouldn't until finally Dad... he..."

"He just gave himself over to her!!" Twilight shouted suddenly. 

Malon blinked at the sudden display of anger from him. But then she processed what he had said.

"What?" she asked, not daring to believe she had heard correctly. 

"Dad agreed to go with Majora if she would let Legend go," Twilight repeated, his voice dropping in volume.

Malon leaned back heavily in her chair, feeling as if all of her energy drained out of her at once. She had suspected that this was what had happened, given what Midna had told her about seeing no trace of Time when she had gotten back to Twilight and Legend. But up until this point, Malon had dared to believe that maybe her husband _ hadn't _ been that stupid. 

Time had always had a tendency to put others above himself. And admittedly, with his powers he could get away with it sometimes. 

_ Sometimes. _

But Malon also knew that her husband could also be a self-sacrificing idiot, and this was one of those times.

She wasn't sure whether to be terrified, heartbroken, or furious.

"Mom?" 

Legend's quiet voice broke Malon out of her thoughts. She looked up to see both of the boys staring at her, tear streaks clear as day on their cheeks. 

"Sorry," she apologized. "I was just thinking of how I'm going to wring your father's neck when he gets home."

"You think he'll make it back?" Twilight asked carefully. Malon could see the conflict of emotion on his face. He didn't want to dare hope that Time making it out safely was a possibility, but at the same time that hope was there.

Malon was feeling the same, but she had to be strong for her sons, now more than ever. 

"Of course," she said. "And when he does get back, you can help me throw all of the neighbor's cows at him."

The broken smiles on her boys' faces then was worth all the inevitable strange explanations she would have to give the neighbors later.

Their family had been through so much, but they were strong. They would be okay.

*** * ***

Outside of the hospital entrance, a man in a white suit watches as a teenage boy helps his brother into their family car. The boy in question works carefully around his brother’s broken leg, waiting until his brother is comfortable in the car before returning the hospital issued wheelchair to where it belongs. 

A cold smirk forms across the man’s face as he watches the family drive away. 

“There you are, my little bird,” Ghirahim hummed. “I can’t wait to play with you again.”


End file.
